


Anything You Can Do I Did Better

by MidnightCarnival



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Batman is charming, Mass Effect 2, Shepard is a BAMF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCarnival/pseuds/MidnightCarnival
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman and Commander Shepard spend the evening talking about their badass accomplishments trying to impress the other.  (Fill for KinkMeme)</p>
<p>Link http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/8276.html?thread=39974996#t39974996</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything You Can Do I Did Better

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know a huge amount about Batman and just wrote this real quickly despite that. I do, however, know a LOT about Mass Effect, so this may be a bit one sided. Hopefully, its still entertaining for you guys. :)

The one thing that Shepard had not been expecting on her blind date to Purgatory was a man in a black, caped, bat costume....Named Batman, fittingly enough... 

The silence stretched between them as they watched one another, sizing each other up. Shepard in her military fatigues, pistol on her hip, and a man in a....bat costume across from her. 

Why was it she always attracted the weird ones? Conrad Verner, now this. 

"How did you get it?" Shepard blinked at the sudden question from the man seated across from her before gathering herself again. 

"I'm sorry?" she asked and he gestured towards her face. She noticed his gloves had some wickedly sharp looking pieces of metal attached to them. Projectiles? 

"The scar above your eye?" He clarified in his (ridiculously)rough voice. "Was it in a fight or battle? Your clearly military." Shepard sorted at that.

"Yeah, I guess many women don't go on dates in their uniforms." She smirked running a hand through her brilliantly red hair messily. Batman gave a small smile back.

"But your not most women are you." Batman took a moment to take a drink of his ginger ale, the clinking of ice against the glass drowned out by the music of the club. Setting the drink back to the table he returned his attention to the woman across form him. "But you never did answer my question." 

Shepard gave him her famous cocky grin before answering. "I got it headbutting a Krogan, believe it or not." Batman actually chuckled at that, he definitely could believe it.

"Used to have a lot more scars on my face too," She ran a hand down her only recently unmarred cheek. "Playing nice cleared that right up though." 

Batman decided not to ask her to clarify, moving on to another topic. "So, Commander Shepard, Your name carries a lot of weight around here." He gestured around to indicate he meant the Citadel. 

Shepard snorted at that before taking a quick sip of her Batarian Ale. "Yeah, saving the whole damn place from an evil alien that looks like a space lobster with lasers seems to have that effect on people." She half bragged.

"I know the feeling, ever hear of Gotham city?" At her blank look he continued to clarify. "I suppose you haven't been back to Earth in a while. Needless to say, I could be considered its 'Dark Knight'." Shepard openly laughed at that, causing Batman to frown.

"That's a bit...Melodramatic, don't you think?" Shepard said, smiling.

“No more dramatic than the ‘Savior of the Citadel’.” He shot back coolly, looking completely unaffected and calm now. Shepard frowned.

“I think saving the entire Galaxy is a ‘little’ more impressive than dressing up like a bat and somehow gaining the appreciation of one city.” She stated like a fact. 

Batman quirked a smile. “Oh? Do tell.” 

“You first.” Shepard challenged, leaning back with her own smirk, gesturing for him to start. 

“Well if you insist…” He smiled, he was beginning to enjoy this date. “I’ve defeated every member of the Justice League, including Superman, punched a god, dodged Darkseids omega beam, traveled through time, and survived the detonation of a nuclear bomb, to name a few. All without powers, or killing anyone.” He pointedly looked at the pistol on Shepard’s hip. “Can you say the same?”

Shepard frowned, oh he was good. “I defeated the Geth, Collectors, and a Reaper, You know, those robotic alien monstrosities that some consider undefeatable gods?” Shepard leaned forward, openly smirking. She could smell his cologne now, something subtle and smokey. “I’ve survived viewing a Prothean beacon, AND came back from the dead after getting spaced. Single handedly held off the Batarians during the Skyllian Blitz, defeated the a Thorian, the Rachni, saved the Council, became the first Human Specter, need I go on?” They were mere inches apart now, their noses almost touching. 

“Well, lets just agree to disagree....” Batman started.

“And get out of here?” Shepard finished for him, a devious expression on her features. 

“A tie breaker?” He asked and for some reason that confused him, Shepard burst into laughter.


End file.
